What If I Can't?
by Vivlandi Basil
Summary: This is it. As Ciel gives up his soul Sebastian brings about something the Earl did not expect. Yaoi SebastianxCiel
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One- His Butler: the Suprise_**

With discomfort, Ciel kept his eyes on Sebastian's chin. Only seconds ago had the noble resigned himself to his fate but was caught short once again.

Pushing his lips lightly to the human's forehead, Sebastian savored the scent of misfortune rolling off his master's soul. It was beyond imagination that something so small could smell so good. Still smiling the demon moved his lips away from Ciel's forehead and, barely touching the young master's nose, he pressed them to soft human lips. By this action a strange, unknown clenching gripped the pit of his stomach as he did so but he ignored the foreign feelings.

Reaching out in a smooth movement Sebastian gently gripped the child's necktie and pulled him closer, "Be patient for awhile longer young master." He didn't even hesitate before claiming another kiss from the unmoving human. It was so hard to not keep tasting his small soul he realized. Using his extra ordinary strength he commanded himself to pull away.

Meanwhile Ciel relaxed his muscles and looked at the demon with a mixture of wonder and shock. Since when was Sebastian able to do that? Then he remembered that he was a demon and it was logically a gift. He resisted the urge to pull away as Sebastian unbuttoned two holes of his shirt. He didn't like where this was going one bit.

Sure he had never actually been in this situation but he had seen what prostitutes offered when they were on the job. Showing themselves always did earn them a bit more money if the man was drunk enough.

"I don't wish to eat you, Ciel." Slowly he looked up at Sebastian whose liquid ruby eyes made him feel as though he were melting away, "As starved as I am I can't bring myself to devour you."

Again the human was caught off guard by the sound of his name. When Sebastian said it his name sounded dirty. Dirty in a pleasant way; a way that made Ciel feel an awkward sensation travel in his inners.

Leaning forward again the demon inhaled the sweet scent of his human and smiled, "If you will permit me I would like to keep you, my soul." Ciel shuddered as Sebastian brought his face so their foreheads touched, "unless you want to disappear right now?"

'He wants to keep me?'

Everything that he had resigned himself to disappeared in that instant. Heart pounding he could feel his face crumbling away from being set determination to horrified shock. Stomach flipping, the queasy feeling overtook him and he pushed himself away from the demon so he was pressing himself to the bench.

Sebastian smiled, despite being pushed away and his offer ignored, and kissed Ciel lightly before pulling away and running his hand over the soft clavicle. Standing up he smiled down on the small soul before saying, "Behave while I am gone, my soul."

With that Sebastian turned away and smiled in satisfaction as his belly rumbled quietly. Mouth filling with saliva the demon quickened his pace, eager to eat the lost souls of London.

Ciel watched as his butler walked away whose pace was even and fading away quickly. As the silence fell the human finally slumped further into the stone bench, his body relaxing, thoroughly confused about what happened. Hesitantly he raised his fingers and put them to his lips. Gently he licked his upper lip and stiffened as the taste of spice graced his tongue.

It was one of the only taste's he liked that wasn't sweet in any way.

Softening his eyes Ciel realized how exhausted he was and that his body had used all of its stored energy. Pulling his legs to his chest, he placed his head on his knees and exhaled sharply. This wasn't going how he had planned…

He hadn't expected Sebastian to offer him more time. He had been prepared to just feel pain and then disappear. A cruel smile pulled the corner of his lips; he was dealing with a demon though. Nothing would go as planned as long as Sebastian kept his eyes on him.

Resigned Ciel fell on his side and lay on the hard stone. Closing his royal blue eyes Ciel tried not to think and welcomed sleep. Within minutes the silence was replaced by the soft inhaling and exhaling of the delicate human.

A temporary escape from this unexpected reality…

--

Liquid ruby eyes watched with pleasure as the soul in his hands fluttered for escape. Smiling he clenched his hand and bit the soft soul. If it could scream the demon would have enjoyed its pain a bit more.

However there was the hunger that he had to suppress. After finishing the soul Sebastian looked around and saw another soul float up into the sky. Reaching out it zoomed to his hand and he watched as a Shinigami ran by, looking for lost souls to help pass on.

Put out that it wasn't Grell, the demon observed the soul that was fluttering. Sniffing he felt his frown deepen. It was a 'pure' soul that was in no way tainted by human darkness. Dissatisfied Sebastian ate it and felt his thoughts wonder to the small soul waiting for him. He started to salivate at the remembrance of Ciel's scent…

Eager to return Sebastian walked the bright allies, picking up lost souls that were waiting for aid.

There would be no aid for souls that crossed his path…

--

A/N: Well i finally got off my butt and edited this! When i finished writing it this was only 500 words and now it's almost 1000! It's still short for me...oh wellz!

this is from the anime Kuroshitsuji. If you haven't watched it i recommed that you do! It's no use reading the manga though because it's different then the anime.

Now i'm off to do something else!

HmmYaoi


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: His Butler: the Master**_

Sebastian stared mockingly at the slumbering human. Reaching out he petted Ciel's cheek. Bending he pulled the slumbering human into his chest and purred lightly, "Sleep awhile longer my soul." He grinned, "Soon we will play a new game."

In response Ciel mumbled inaudible words as Sebastian ran a finger over his soft lips. Arms outstretched the demon lifted the frail human into him and walked into the dark shadows of the ruined buildings.

--

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and noted the change of scenery. Perhaps it was because he was use to the unexpected that the darkness didn't surprise him. Pushing himself up he looked around and saw a crack of light and stared at it. As he was going to get up the light enveloped the room and blinded him. The warmth one usually feels when touched by sun never touched his perfect skin.

"Good morning my soul," a hand touched his shoulder and he looked up at Sebastian. His eyes widened at the familiar smile that always greeted him in the mornings. It was the smile he was given when being taken care of.

He was so absorbed by that smile he missed half of what Sebastian said about where they were. He only managed to catch the last bit,

"-breakfast has been limited but I hope it's too your satisfaction, my soul."

Ciel didn't utter a sound as he swept his eyes across the room. It was a spacious space with lots of white and blue. He looked at the walls and saw that they were painted a darker shade of his own eyes. The carpet was the colors of cream and made Sebastian stand out with his black colors. Normally he would demand to know where he was but he was no longer the master.

"Does something trouble my soul?" Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin up enough so he could look into his eyes. Satisfaction washed the demon as the saw the torment in Ciel's eyes. Leaning forward the demon put his lips to the soft ear, "Would you like to know about your precious queen?"

As much as he wanted to remain still, Ciel's body stiffened ever so much. Sebastian grinned, stood up straight, and walked to a coffee table, mixing the sugary tea. "She's normal, set on rebuilding her England. Although," the demon held out the tea, "She has yet to notice that you're missing."

Taking the tea Ciel sipped at it, "Earl Gray?" he continued drinking it while doing his best to ignore the information. It did him little good to know about England when he was soon to be devowered.

Sebastian held his hand out and gripped the edge of the saucer, taking away the half drained tea. Opening his mouth Ciel was about to argue when he was pushed back into the pillows. The tea cup crashed and Sebastian was a few inches from his face.

"Little soul, do you want to be shown your place so soon?" The demon's liquid eyes took away Ciel's very breath and his mind went blank.

Smirking Sebastian leaned forward and touched soft lips with his own. Royal-blues widened and his breakable body reacted in a way that he blushed with embarrassment. Hips acting independently they lifted off the bed and nearly touched Sebastian's lower abs. Hungrily the demon moved his arms to pull the human closer, the delicious taste overwhelming him momentarily.

Instinct took him and Ciel parted his lips as he pressed his lowers into Sebastian with a slight intensity of need. As he was about to continue Sebastian came back to his senses. Gently he pulled away from the dazed human who was breathing heavily.

Standing up the demon walked to the windows, never taking his eyes off Ciel. Only when the human looked at him did he move again. Bending he grabbed the broken china and place it gingerly on the platter, "Would you care to eat here or shall we go to the dinning room?" The demon noticed royal-blues gazing at his left arm with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"When did-"

"I get my arm?"

The human nodded stiffly.

"When I ate last night I created this," he shook his arm, "By consuming a great deal of souls I was able to create a new arm in hours rather then days." Looking away Ciel muttered an 'oh' before focusing his attention on a set of clothes at the end of his bed. "I don't care where I eat."

Sebastian's hands cupped his chin, "Then let us dress you."

Unwilling to argue Ciel let Sebastian pull him off the bed and remove his old clothes. It wasn't that it bothered him but it was like his body wanted the demon to touch it longer then the second long contacts. He shifted and watched with faint embarrassment as Sebastian slowly revealed his body and gazed at it with a faint amusement in his eyes.

The gesture made Ciel wish he could disappear and never be looked at this way again.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey all! Guess I'm still alive and kicking! *Laughs* anyway here's the second chapter of What If I Can't? and I'm sorry its late. I've actually been done with this for a looong time but I forgot all about it. Forgive me? Hoping to become a bit more active soon

HmmYaoi


End file.
